Friends
by KlaineFan01
Summary: Centers around the lives of Blaine, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Sam and Kurt as they find love and friendship in New York. Based off of the show Friends.
1. Chapter 1

**FRIENDS  
About: Based off of the Tv show with the same name; Friends centers around the lives of Blaine, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Santana and Kurt as they find love and friendship.  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC (minor), Kurt/Adam (minor), Sam/OC, Tina/OC, Santana/OC, Rachel/OC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is based off of the show Friends also on the picture that they filmed last night the one that looked like them around a fountain on a couch.  
Author's Note: Please review I tried my hardest.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Rachel, Sam, Tina, Mike and Santana were sitting in their coffee shop drinking their drinks when Rachel's adopted brother Blaine Anderson walked in with his head held down. His now ex husband had just moved out, Rachel knew that it was a matter of time before they broke up because whether he admited it or not Blaine was still in love with her old best friend from high school. She saw him a couple of times staring longingly and lovingly at a picture before.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Rachel asked, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Blaine.

"No. He's gone, he packed everything up today and left." Blaine said, he was on the verge of crying again.

Blaine had no idea what to tell their three-year-old son Luca. Rachel saw that it was hard on him, even though she knew that he didn't really love Josh but she knew that he had to have some kind of feelings for him seeing as he did marry him.

"It's going to be okay Blainey." Rachel said as she got up and hugged him.

"I know, I just don't know what I'm going to tell Luca tonight when he asks why daddy isn't there to tuck him into bed." Blaine said.

Rachel not knowing what else to do walked him over and sat him in her old spot on the couch.

"It's okay Blainey. I'll get you a hot chocolate or something and then we'll talk if you want." Rachel said as she went over to the counter.

The rest of the gang doesn't know what to say when all of a sudden the front door opens and a guy in a tux runs in. He looks around like he's looking for something or someone, Blaine looks up and recognizes the person right away, he'd know that face anywhere.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? And in a tux?" Rachel asked as she walked back towards the couch.

Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of him he hasn't seen Kurt since Rachel graduated high school and even then it was only for a few minutes, before high school Kurt and Rachel were best friends but then in high school Rachel started dating the star football player and got really popular and because it was Ohio they grew up in and because Kurt was gay he got picked on a lot and Rachel decided towards the end of high school to stop hanging out with him and soon they lost in touch.

Which was why both Blaine and Rachel thought it was weird that Kurt was now standing in front of them and in a suit none the less. Kurt looked at them in panic, he was glad he had found Rachel.

"Rach, Rach. I need your help. I just d-don't know what to d-do." Kurt said.

Rachel walked over and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Sure what's wrong?" Even though they haven't seen each other in years Rachel wasn't going to try her back on him again.

"I just couldn't do it, I mean I thought I loved him but when it came down to it I just couldn't do it. I couldn't marry him no matter how I thought I loved him. Or how rich he is." Kurt said.

Santana looks at him like he's crazy, did he just say rich? And he dumped him on his wedding day was he crazy?

"Did you just say that your guy was rich?" Santana asked.

Kurt looked over at her like he'd only now noticed more people besides him and Rachel. He blushed when he saw Blaine sitting there. It's been at least 5 maybe 6 or so years since he saw him and he looked as good now as he did back then.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"The guy you just dumbed was he really rich?" Santana asked again.

"Why does it matter. My dad has money too so what does Adam being rich have to do with anything?"

"Nothing just wondering, who shit in your corn flakes this morning?"

"Anyway Kurt what are you doing here?" Rachel finally asked what everyone was thinking.

"Do you live nearby?" Kurt really didn't want to talk about it with the three strangers looking at him plus everyone in the cafe.

"Yeah just across the street. Come on." Rachel said.

Kurt smiled, he was so lucky that something had told him to come into this cafe. Maybe it was fate that he was suppose to run into Rachel and Blaine the same day that he runs away from the alter.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like also I'm working on my other story A HAUNTING **


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIENDS  
About: Based off of the Tv show with the same name; Friends centers around the lives of Blaine, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Santana and Kurt as they find love and friendship.  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC (minor), Kurt/Adam (minor), Sam/OC, Tina/OC, Santana/OC, Rachel/OC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is based off of the show Friends also on the picture that they filmed last night the one that looked like them around a fountain on a couch.  
Author's Note: Please review I tried my hardest.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So I was standing there in front of the mirror when it occurred to me that maybe Adam isn't the guy I'm suppose to be with. And then I started doubting everything else in our relationship and before I knew it I was running out, I didn't even have time to write him a note? How shitty am I?" Should he have stayed and married him anyway or at least told or left a note. Well it was too late now wasn't it?

"Yeah that was pretty shitty." Santana said.

Everyone looked over at her, Santana looked up and glared at them. It's not like they weren't thinking it what was the big deal anyway it's not like she knew him like Rachel and Blaine did. Plus they haven't seen him in years.

"Don't listen to Santana Kurt, it doesn't make you a bad person as long as you phone and tell him. Talk to him he might be feeling the same way you don't know." Rachel said.

Blaine turns and glares at Rachel was she really telling him to phone the guy he left at the alter and to maybe take him back, really Rachel?

"Yeah I mean I did panic but maybe there's a reason that I did. I mean if I can't marry him without having a panic attack then maybe I'm not meant to be with him? What if there's someone out there I'm suppose to be with but didn't because I settled. Adam was the first guy who even looked at me. No one meets their soul mate like that. I should have known before he proposed."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Kurt, how were you suppose to know? You couldn't have known that back then. Just phone him and tell him whatever it is you've got to tell him." Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked over and smiled, Blaine was always such a sweet guy. He had to be taken.

'What the hell are you thinking Kurt? You just left your fiance a few hours ago, don't go back down this road again.' Kurt thought to himself.

"Yeah um can I use your bathroom and then your phone?" Kurt asks as he gets up.

"Yeah it's right there." Rachel said pointing out the bathroom.

"Thanks." Kurt smiles and goes to the bathroom.

After he shuts the door Rachel turns towards Blaine.

"What the hell was that Blaine? Your husband just left you and Kurt has just left his fiance at the alter. Don't go back down this road, look at what it did to you in high school." Rachel said.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked towards the gang and then the bathroom door making sure Kurt hasn't walked out yet.

"Say it a little louder Rachel I don't think Kurt heard you yet in the bathroom. Besides you were trying to make him go back to a guy he obviously doesn't want to be with or else he wouldn't had ran out on him on their wedding day."

"No Blaine it's not obvious, we don't know what happened. Maybe he really was just nervous and did the first thing he thought was a good idea at the time. Don't go acting like you know him because we haven't seen him I graduated high school."

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, is it okay if I use your phone?" Kurt asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Sure."

* * *

A few hours later Kurt came out of Rachel's bedroom, Rachel had told him that he could use it when he started two hours ago. He had first phoned his dad and told him everything and then he phoned Adam and told him too.

Adam was upset but wanted to go out for coffee tomorrow, Kurt agreed because he wanted to give back his ring.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked looking around.

"Went home and Tina is in her room." Rachel said pointing to the other bedroom.

"If you don't mind me asking how many bedrooms is there?"

"Three. It's a bit more in rent, we're actually looking for a new roommate, Santana moved out a few months ago and we haven't been able to find anyone yet."

"Well I'm not going back maybe I can be your new roommate?" Kurt asked, after all of this he really needed a place to stay.

"I'll have to talk to Tina about it but I don't see why not. How did the phone call go?"

"We're meeting for coffee tomorrow, I'm giving the ring back. I don't feel right keeping it anyway. How about you, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Not right now, but hopefully I will soon."

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIENDS  
About: Based off of the Tv show with the same name; Friends centers around the lives of Blaine, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Santana and Kurt as they find love and friendship.  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC (minor), Kurt/Adam (minor), Sam/OC, Tina/OC, Santana/OC, Rachel/OC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is based off of the show Friends also on the picture that they filmed last night the one that looked like them around a fountain on a couch.  
Author's Note: Please review I tried my hardest.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Later on that night Kurt was sitting on the couch, he was tired but didn't want to go to bed yet. He looked up when he heard the door open, it was Rachel coming out of her bedroom.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked rubbing her eyes.

"What are you still doing up for, don't you have to meet Adam for coffee tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's just that I can't sleep so I thought that maybe if I stayed out here for a while I might be able to fall asleep."

"How's it working?"

"Not good so far, it seems like I can't stop thinking." Rachel sighed and sat on the couch next to Kurt, she was a horrible friend to him in high school so she decided that she was going to make it up to him by being there for him now.

That's why earlier Rachel talked it over with Tina, she still lived there after all, and they both decided that it would be okay if Kurt stayed with them.

At least this way Rachel didn't have to have a complete stranger living with them, sure she hasn't seen him since they were both 18 but at least she knew about him.

"Well Tina and I talked it over earlier and we would love it if you were our roommate. So at least this is one thing to take off your mind." Rachel said.

Kurt looked at Rachel and smiled.

"Thanks.

* * *

Kurt woke up around 11:00, he had about an hour or so to meet Adam for coffee, it was going to be hard and awkward but it had to be done. He needed to tell Adam and let him down gently, sure he mightn't have loved Adam the way he thought he did but he was still a good person who didn't deserve to be left at the alter on their wedding day.

"Good morning sunshine. Coffee?" Rachel asked, she was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Yes please even though I'm going in an hour to have coffee." Kurt says laughing. Rachel smiles, and hands him a sup of coffee. Kurt smiles and takes the coffee from her grateful.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asks, he didn't know them personally but they seemed like the type that would come over a lot unannounced.

"Working. It's Monday and they all working. I got to work this afternoon I'm a waitress at Spotlight Diner. What about you what do you do or did?" Rachel finished making breakfast and placed two plates on the table.

Kurt sat down as Rachel placed one in front of him, he didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't hungry after all it wasn't her job to make him breakfast but yet here she was doing it, the least he could do is eat it even though his stomach hurt too much and he felt sick.

"Thanks Rach but you didn't have to make me anything." Kurt said.

"I know but I thought that you might be hungry but looking at you now I'm thinking that I might've been wrong, are you okay you don't look so good." Rachel said as she felt his forehead.

"Yeah just a little sick, I think it might be where I'm meeting Adam for coffee in an hour. I really don't want to but I know I have to so I'm going."

"It'll be okay sweetie, I mean there might be some yelling or something but it's not going to be that bad in the end." Rachel said trying to calm Kurt down a little. "

Yeah I guess but it doesn't make it any easier." Kurt said, he really didn't want to go.

"Why did you really break it off?" Rachel asked.

"Do you really want to know Rach? Because I'll tell you but you might think I'm not a nice person if I do. And I just want you to know that maybe I'm not. I don't know. So are you sure you want to know?" Kurt asked, how was he going to be able to tell her if she says yes?

"Yes I would love to know and just for the record I don't think you're a bad person. Now can you please tell me?"

"Okay I've been in love with this guy since forever, or at least for as long as I could remember, he was nice and sweet and smart and let's not forget good looking. But no matter what I did it seemed like he wouldn't notice me even as I got older. So after high school and I never saw him again, I started dating this guy Adam Crawford in college, he's nice and smart and sweet and good looking but not as good looking as the guy I still loved. I know it was wrong to go into a relationship when you're still not over some other guy, but it wasn't like I had dated that guy, it was only a crush. So he asked me out and we started dating and then two years ago he proposed, I know who takes two years to plan a wedding right? But maybe it took me this long because I always knew that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him. And then last week during rehearsals all I could think about is what it would have been like if I wasn't shy in high school and had asked the guy out. And then yesterday I just knew that I couldn't marry Adam or love Adam like the way he loves me and he didn't deserve to settle like that for the rest of his life so I left and went looking for you. And who would have known that I'd find you in the first place that I looked it's almost like faith huh?" Kurt was now starting to cry, he never told anyone this and it felt both scary and weight lifting at the same time that someone now knew.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think you're a bad person I think you did the right thing by leaving it would have been better if you had taken him aside and told him but I understand you probably had a lot on your mind then but you've got a half hour to tell him the truth so he can move on." Rachel said as she took Kurt's hand trying to comfort him. Kurt smiled. He's glad he went to Rachel.

"Thanks Rach, I feel so much better now that someone knows." Kurt said smiling.

Rachel smiled back, this time she was going to be the best best friend she could be to him.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing I hope you like this chapter please let me know what you think :) Every review counts


	4. Chapter 4

**FRIENDS  
About: Based off of the Tv show with the same name; Friends centers around the lives of Blaine, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Santana and Kurt as they find love and friendship.  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC (minor), Kurt/Adam (minor), Sam/OC, Tina/OC, Santana/OC, Rachel/OC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is based off of the show Friends also on the picture that they filmed last night the one that looked like them around a fountain on a couch.  
Author's Note: Please review I tried my hardest.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kurt sighed, it was now or never. He was standing outside the Coffee Shop's front door, he was finding it really hard to want to go in. But he had to for both his and Adam's sakes he had to tell him so he could move on with his life like Rachel had said. And the funny thing was that thinking about Adam finding someone else to love didn't bother him at all.

Kurt pushed open the door, he could see Adam sitting on the other side of the Coffee Shop at a table for two, he smiled as he took the seat across from him.

"Hi Adam, how are you?" Kurt asked.

Adam looked up and frowned, Kurt had left him at the alter yesterday and the best he could do was ask how he was? How did he think he was, the man he loved and wanted to spend forever with had dumped him and he didn't even know why. So how did Kurt think he was should Adam tell him this or try and be nice?

"Do you want me to lie or tell the truth?" Adam asked looking down at his coffee.

"Truth I guess."

"I'm a mess, I know it's probably something you don't want to hear but I just can't stop thinking about why you left and if it was my fault and if there was anyway I could have mixed it or made sure that it hadn't had happened. Was there?"

Kurt looked down, how was he going to tell him that no matter what he had done this would have happened either way.

"No, I'm sorry. I think maybe at one point I thought I loved you, I'm so sorry Adam. You have to believe me when I say this I never meant for this to happen. I really did thought that I loved you." Kurt knows that this is probably not the best thing to say.

"It's alright I get it, you can't help who you fall in love with." Adam says smiling sadly.

* * *

"So how did coffee with Adam go?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I have to admit it did. He was really nice and understanding just like I'd thought he'd be. He's a truly amazing guy and any guy out there would be so lucky to have Adam. It's just I'm not the right guy for him, I already have one." Kurt said sighing.

He looked down not wanting to look at Rachel. Rachel caught on, who was this guy that Kurt was in love with? So in love with that it cost him his future husband?

"So Kurt if you don't mind me asking who's this guy that you're so in love with?"

Kurt looked up surprised. He didn't want to tell her that he's been in love with the same guy since high school plus he hardly spent any time with the guy in high school but when he did it felt like magic. It was all so amazing but Kurt's pretty sure that the guy didn't feel the same way about him, at least he never said he did.

"Oh I don't know, I mean it was high school and I doubt the guy even felt the same let alone even noticed me so..." Kurt said hoping Rachel caught on.

"Oh well I'm sure he did, maybe he was just too shy about it. I might be able to tell you if you tell me his name." Rachel said.

"Nice try but no. Like I said that was in high school, plus I looked him up he's getting divorced now and has a kid, I doubt he even remembers me which is why he has a husband and son." Kurt said sadly.

"How do you know that though? Did it ever occure to that maybe this guy did like you but was too shy to tell you and maybe he thought you didn't feel the same so he didn't want to risk getting his heart broken." Rachel said, she remembered that was how Blaine had felt about Kurt in high school.

Blaine had been head over heels in love with Kurt but was too shy and didn't want to risk their friendship in case Kurt hadn't felt the same.

"Well then I guess I'll never know huh?" Kurt said as he got up from the table.

"You know Kurt it's never too late. You can always look up the guy and ask him out at least this way you'll know if he felt the same in high school and if not then you've got a new friend right?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, thanks Rach. I'll think about it." Kurt said as he walked into his room.

* * *

Please review


End file.
